


As verdades que não sabíamos (e as que a gente sabia, sim)

by niiizu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Will merece amor e carinho, adolescentes bêbados, meus nenéns se descobrindo, mileven irrelevante, personagens originais minoritários, reflexões do Will
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiizu/pseuds/niiizu
Summary: WillxLucas. Leve Mileven e DustinxMax. Quando voltou do Mundo Invertido, Will sentiu como se seu mundo jamais tivesse realmente voltado ao eixo normal.





	As verdades que não sabíamos (e as que a gente sabia, sim)

**Author's Note:**

> Ou: Como fazer fanfics sobre ships que ninguém se importa, por Niizu, parte 345.
> 
> Sendo bem sincera: eu não shippo os dois de verdade e sinceramente senti uma culpazinha quando pesquisei imagens pra colocar na capa e só achei imagens de lumax e byeler. Mas li uma fic em inglês suuper triste dos dois hoje mais cedo e senti vontade de ajudar esse fandom que consiste, no caso, de eu e mais um(a) retardado(a) que nem português fala. Isso aí. Por favor, ajudem a aumentar esse bando de esperançosos.
> 
> Fato curioso: demorei três horas para escrever isso. Eu ando seguindo a tag de mileven no tumblr há semanas e não consigo arranjar um tema legal pra fazer fic dos dois. Eu li uma única fic desse ship e já quis contribuir. A mente humana nem sempre faz sentido.

Crescer não foi fácil para Will Byers. Ainda não era.

Quando era criança, ele gostava de desenhar e fugia para a casa dos amigos quando os pais começavam a brigar e Jonathan não estava em casa. Muitas vezes ficou a sós com Mike no porão dos Wheeler, ele desenhando e Mike criando novas histórias para jogarem D&D. O silêncio da casa dos Wheeler lhe dava uma paz que ele não conseguia sentir em casa e a presença de Mike lhe trazia um conforto que Dustin e Lucas não traziam.

A escola não ajudava em nada: quando não estava estudando horas a mais para entender algum conceito das matérias exatas, estava fugindo do bullying e dos apelidos que lhe davam. Mike, Lucas e Dustin lidavam com o bullying de forma diferente dele. Mike mal se importava, Dustin sabia que iriam parar quando seus dentes crescessem e Lucas recebia muito apoio em casa e sabia que sua cor não era problema algum. Will não conseguia superar os apelidos, especialmente porque eram as mesmas palavras que seu pai usava para falar dele. Viado. Bicha. Mulherzinha. Ele não sabia se era verdade. Não se interessava por garotas, mas nenhum dos seus amigos também não e eles não recebiam esses apelidos. Até o pai de Mike uma vez se referiu a ele como Florzinha, pelas costas. Mesmo que não gostasse de garotas, não queria ser chamado assim.

Alguns meses depois de seu pai sair de casa e deixar um clima amargo na família, que o detestava, mas ainda sentia a perda, ele foi raptado para o Mundo Invertido.

Naquela época ele até que estava bem, um pouco feliz. Tinha seus amigos, seus desenhos, sua mãe estava mais calma apesar de mais cansada por fazer várias horas extras no serviço. Ele sentia falta de Jonathan quando chegava em casa e ele estava trabalhando, mas entendia a mãe e o irmão. Mesmo que sua casa tivesse aquele silencio de paz, ainda preferia passar o tempo com Mike no porão. Nenhum motivo em especial, só gostava da companhia de Mike. Ele jamais admitiria isso a Dustin e Lucas, mas Mike era seu melhor amigo.

Então, quando voltou do Mundo Invertido, Will sentiu como se seu mundo jamais tivesse realmente voltado ao eixo normal.

O trauma pelos dias fugindo dos Demogorgons lhe assombrava os sonhos e ele até havia parado de cochilar nas aulas vagas, com medo de ter um pesadelo na frente dos outros. Mesmo quando tinha sonhos bons, qualquer vento frio lhe acordava, como se o corpo tivesse criado um mecanismo de defesa quando ele estava em perigo e não conseguisse desligar mais. Não dormia mais uma noite inteira. Em compensação, cochilava em qualquer lugar que se sentisse seguro.

Seus amigos haviam lutado para que ele voltasse, e sua amizade havia ficado mais forte. Apesar disso, a casa de Mike havia se tornado um lugar estranho para ele, pois sempre que o amigo descia até o porão, olhava por longos minutos para os lugares em que Eleven havia estado e ninguém conseguia tirá-lo desse transe. Embora sentisse ciúmes, não detestava Eleven. Como poderia, quando a menina havia ajudado tanto no seu resgate e se oferecido de isca para que os Demogorgons parassem de assombrar Hawkins?

Além disso, ele não precisava mais passar tanto tempo nos Wheeler, pois quase nunca estava sozinho. Jonathan havia largado os bicos e só aceitava um quando tinha certeza que Will estaria com seus colegas. Nas primeiras semanas de volta à escola, seus amigos arrumavam pretexto para estar com ele em todos os lugares, até o banheiro. Até sua mãe havia aberto mão de algumas horas de serviço na semana, mesmo que fosse para levá-lo até o laboratório de Hawkins. Até os policiais da cidade, quando ele e seus amigos passavam de bicicleta pelos carros da polícia, abaixavam os óculos escuros e contavam as bicicletas.

E embora tivesse gostado muito da companhia e apoio de Mike quando o Mind Flayer o "possuiu", soube que não teria mais muito dela quando Eleven, ou melhor, Jane, ressurgiu na vida do amigo.

Todos os seus amigos tiveram seus contatos com as primeiras paixões, mas para ele foi bem mais difícil. Sempre era. Enquanto Dustin havia superado bem a relação de Lucas e Max e Lucas não tivesse o que reclamar, Mike e Jane viviam entre encontros às escondidas de Hopper na casa dela na floresta, até que ela finalmente pudesse ir à escola, no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Já Will tinha apenas duras verdades para lidar: Sim, ele gostava de garotos. Sim, ele gostava de Mike. Não, Mike jamais lhe corresponderia os sentimentos. Não, não havia mais ninguém naquela cidade que parecesse gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Não, ele jamais poderia gostar de garotas.

E nos primeiros anos da adolescência ele viveu assim, lidando com seus traumas de outras dimensões e com as meninas no grupo de amigos, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por ser como era, mas sem realmente odiar Mike, Jane ou Max. Até porque não havia nada de errado com elas. Ele ajudava Jane nas tarefas de História e Artes, pois Mike gostava mais de exatas e ela não era uma pessoa muito criativa; e Max havia lhe ensinado a dirigir melhor, consertou sua bicicleta uma vez e lhe incentivou a pintar telas quando lhe deu uma e algumas tintas e pincéis de aniversário.

E com o tempo, as coisas mudaram mais. Lucas e Max terminaram o namoro pouco tempo antes de começarem o Ensino Médio, mas ela continuou no grupo, principalmente por Jane. Dustin tinha uma pequena população de herbívoros (essencialmente) como animais de estimação em casa, em especial insetos; mas apesar disso a proximidade com Steve Harrington lhe havia transformado quase numa pessoa popular, de modo que ele foi o responsável por apresentar as festas adolescentes aos amigos e, é claro, as festas lhe apresentaram as bebidas.

A casa não deveria estar recebendo convidados, mas Tracey da sala ao lado chamou todo o terceiro ano da mesma forma. Seus pais estavam viajando e ela era uma das meninas populares. Dustin foi convidado porque uma das amigas de Tracey tinha uma queda por meninos de cabelos encaracolados, e todo o grupo também foi.

El e Max dançavam a alguns metros de distância de onde eles estavam, encostados numa parede da sala. Max sempre bebia mais porque era mais forte, mas Jane sempre se segurava, pois tinha medo de descontrolar os poderes sem querer. Na maioria das vezes ela que dirigia, embora nessa noite fosse a vez de Lucas.

Dustin estava na cozinha dando em cima da amiga de Tracey e frequentemente aparecia com drinks de frutas coloridos e deixava nas mãos dos meninos. Lucas, Will e Mike davam risada das pessoas bêbadas, embora não estivessem muito melhor que elas. Lucas tinha uma lata de Coca-cola e Will e Mike dividiam os drinks de Dustin entre si, embora Max às vezes aparecesse do nada para tomar metade do copo e sumir de novo na pista de dança/sala de estar para dançar com Jane enquanto esta mais ria do que dançava com os passos estranhos da amiga.

\- Ih, já era aquele ali. Apagou. – Lucas apontou para um garoto que havia caído no sono no sofá, com a cabeça pendendo de um jeito estranho para o lado de um casal que se beijava como se não tivessem dezenas de pessoas à sua volta.

\- Vocês ouviram falar do Johnson? Parece que a Tracey viu ele beijando outro menino no quarto dos pais dela – Disse Dustin, aparecendo subitamente e trocando o copo vazio na mão de Will por um cheio, com um líquido rosa e frutas amassadas no fundo. Assustado pela aparição do amigo e pela informação, Will ficou vermelho como a bebida que engoliu tentando esconder o rubor, como se ele fosse o cara pego com Johnson.

\- Caramba, o Johnson? Quem diria – Comentou Mike, absolutamente calmo. Johnson era do time de baseball da escola e tinha várias meninas querendo ficar com ele. Ele não ficava com muitas, mas Will jamais pensou que ele também ficasse com meninos. Mesmo que Johnson lhe pedisse ajuda em História às vezes.

\- Será que ele fala com você por isso, Will? – Dustin perguntou, sem perceber que Will havia ficado mais vermelho do que antes.

Lucas e Mike perceberam e olharam feio para ele. A sexualidade de Will nunca havia sido discutida entre eles, embora todos tivessem chegado à mesma conclusão de Will por si próprios. Era um pequeno tabu no grupo, mas a bebida havia feito Dustin falar demais, para variar.

Will, percebendo o silêncio entre os amigos e com mais uma dose de coragem conferida pelo copo de bebida (que já havia terminado sem ele mal perceber que havia tomado nervosamente em tempo recorde), respondeu de forma mais calma possível, embora não conseguisse olhar para cima:

\- Ele nunca deu em cima de mim. Mas me chamou pra estudar na casa dele várias vezes. Eu sempre recusava porque já tinha alguma coisa pra fazer com vocês.

\- E... se ele desse em cima de você? – Cutucou Dustin. Desta vez, não por falta de semancol, mas porque sentia que Will queria ter falado mais do que disse.

\- Mullets não fazem muito o meu tipo – Ele respondeu, com os ombros retraídos e uma expressão de desprezo. Era o mais relaxado que ele poderia ficar numa situação como essa.

\- Acho que não fazem o tipo de quase ninguém decente – Comentou Lucas, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Verdade – Dustin respondeu.

Eles tiveram a sorte de um cara começar a dançar com uma vassoura bem na frente deles e riram descontroladamente por vários minutos. Quando se acalmaram, Will se viu no dever de comentar:

\- Eu já suspeitava que vocês sabiam, mas não achei que fosse tão óbvio.

\- Não é. Nós que te conhecemos bem – Respondeu Mike, fazendo os outros sorrirem. Ele deu um soco leve no braço de Will e Lucas lhe abraçou pelos ombros, aproveitando sua altura para bagunçar os cabelos do menino. Dustin voltou para a cozinha com os copos e lata vazios.

Jane e Max pouco depois. Jane abraçou Mike e os dois começaram uma conversa a sós, afastados.

\- Vocês viram aquele cara com a vassoura? A gente quase fez xixi nas calças de tanto rir! – Comentou Max – Cadê o Dustin com as bebidas?

\- Você vai dar PT se ficar se entupindo de álcool igual ao seu irmão, Mayfield – Disse Dustin, lhe entregando o copo de bebida e uma lata fechada de Coca a Lucas – Ficou sabendo do Johnson?

\- Arrã – ela tomou um gole – eu tava no banheiro lá em cima com a El quando a Tracey encontrou os dois. Fez um escândalo, credo.

\- Você viu quem estava com ele? – Perguntou Lucas.

\- Por que, Sinclair? Se interessou? – Todo o grupo se assustou com esse comentário. Will olhava surpreso para Max e Lucas, e ele estava vermelho como Will estivera antes. Max percebeu o que havia feito, mas disfarçou – Não conheço. Acho que era amigo dele. – Tomou mais um gole e uma nova música começou. - Dustin, já ficou com aquela menina?

\- Ainda não. A Tracey botou ela pra fazer as bebidas, tá foda.

\- Então vem dançar essa comigo pra ela ficar com ciúmes – E puxou o garoto para a pista, sem que ele pudesse reclamar.

Lucas estava vermelho e pensativo. Will havia ficado com o copo e bebia aos poucos, um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria forçar Lucas a nada. Apesar disso, estava difícil arranjar outro assunto.

\- Essa música nem é tão boa assim – tentou. Lucas acabou sorrindo, agradecido. Tomou um pouco de coragem para entrar no assunto.

\- Acho que agora você ficou confuso, né? – Will se virou de frente para ele.

\- Um pouco – admitiu – Mas vocês não me forçaram a nada, então se não quiser falar sobre o assunto...

\- Eu quero. Eu quero sim. – Lucas interrompeu, olhando Will nos olhos pela primeira vez. Este se calou e esperou que ele formasse as palavras. Não era justo, Lucas nem estava bebendo como Will estava quando contou para os outros.

\- Foi meio que por isso que eu e a Max terminamos. Ela percebeu isso em mim, e nem eu tinha percebido. Eu gosto de meninas, mas... mas acho que gosto de garotos também. Ela achou que eu deveria testar isso e ela queria ficar com outras pessoas, por isso a gente terminou. Eu não achei que... sabe, que eu gostasse. Todo mundo já sabia de você, e eu... nós não somos muito parecidos. – Ele disse, olhando para o copo na mão de Will e com medo de o ofender de alguma forma. Ou que ele ficasse chateado.

\- Tá tudo bem, Lucas – sorriram juntos. – O Johnson também não parecia ser, né?

\- É, acho que sim – disse aliviado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas agora era mais confortável. Como se deixassem toda a informação ser processada dentro das suas mentes. Em poucos minutos, Will se sentia mais confortável do que jamais se sentira. Como se não bastasse contar tudo aos seus amigos, descobriu que, definitivamente, não era o único em Hawkins. Talvez fosse o único que não gostasse de meninas, mas já estava de bom tamanho.

\- Sinclair! – Chamou a menina com quem Dustin queria ficar. Ela era bonita, apesar do aspecto de cansada, e tinha uma cerveja na mão – Cadê o Dustin?

Ele apenas apontou para a pista e a menina viu Dustin e Max dançando. Era uma música agitada e eles mal se tocavam, mas a garota ficou tão brava que saiu de perto dos dois pisando fundo e com os olhos na festa inteira, provavelmente buscando se vingar. Lucas e Will se olharam e riram da cena. Dustin andava reclamando que não ficava com uma menina há meses. A não ser que Max lhe beijasse (às vezes ela fazia isso quando estava muito bêbada) ou ele ficasse com outra menina, seu esquema estava arruinado por aquela noite.

O resto da festa passou tranquilamente. Mike e Jane jamais souberam da confissão de Lucas, embora ela e Max soubessem de Will por meio de Mike (até porque não era mais um segredo).

Johnson começou a ser ignorado pelos amigos do time e encontrou novos amigos entre os músicos da escola, que acolheram sua bissexualidade e seus mullets tranquilamente. Apesar disso, ele continuou no time de baseball e Will continuou a ajudá-lo, mais por pena do que porque quisesse algo com ele. Quando se sentavam juntos após as aulas no refeitório, alguns grupos de garotos faziam gozações homofóbicas com os dois. Isso acabou levando Johnson a puxar o assunto com Will no estacionamento, depois de estudarem, onde também era mais vazio.

Johnson confessou ser bissexual – uma palavra relativamente nova para Will, que até então só conhecia por meio de livros, junto de "homossexual", porque Jonathan havia falado uma vez e ele foi pesquisar na biblioteca, onde também encontrou o termo "gay". Will disse que entendia o que ele sentia, mas não chegou a se confessar. Johnson parecia realmente disposto a tentar algo com ele, mas ele realmente não fazia o seu tipo, então se despediram da forma mais natural possível.

Will realmente queria ter contado isso para Lucas por algum motivo que ele não entendia muito bem, mas não conseguia começar o assunto. Eles haviam criado um novo vínculo entre si e estavam mais próximos. Ao invés de passar as tardes no porão de Mike ou em casa sozinho, como estava acostumado, Will começou a receber Lucas. Eles jogavam videogame e praticamente esvaziavam a despensa de Joyce de uma forma que Lucas começou a trazer comida de casa, para não se tornar uma visita indesejada. Will desenhava enquanto Lucas lia algo relacionado a ciência, já imaginando qual faculdade poderia fazer.

Quando Will cochilava e acordava assustado ou tinha pesadelos, Lucas ficava preocupado e começou a se sentar ao seu lado no sofá sempre que via que ele começava a cochilar, para lhe acolher caso precisasse. Quando os sonhos eram muito ruins, Will contava alguns trechos a Lucas e ele o abraçava, pedindo que esquecesse e deixando que chorasse nos seus ombros. O abraço de Lucas o acalmava. O calor do corpo ao seu lado lhe impedia de acordar assustado e com frio.

Apesar do companheirismo, os garotos não tocaram mais no assunto que os aproximou. Talvez por isso Will tivesse dificuldade em contar sobre Johnson. Além disso, pensar em Lucas e em garotos ao mesmo tempo tinha um efeito estranho sobre ele. Ele não gostava de pensar em certas expressões de Lucas, ou em como ele ficava vermelho só de reparar nas mãos do garoto mais alto. Certamente ele não ajudava quando abraçava Will ou que não se importasse que suas pernas sempre se tocassem quando jogavam videogame no sofá da sala. E Will não queria nem pensar no clichê que era tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo, embora uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça o desprezasse por ficar envergonhado na presença do amigo (vozinha essa muito parecida com a que lhe dizia que seus amigos o iriam odiar por ser gay).

Adolescentes são adolescentes, e às vezes eles precisam de um empurrão do destino. Esse empurrão foi mais uma festa de meninas populares da escola, onde Mike dirigia e Lucas se deu o direito de beber o que deveria ter bebido na outra festa antes de Max o arrancar do armário. Não que ele bebesse muito, na verdade era bem fraco para álcool. Mas simplesmente quis. Dessa vez, Dustin se manteve o mais distante da cozinha possível. Com sua lábia, ele acabou ficando com a garota da festa anterior alguns dias depois daquela festa, mas ela não quis muito mais do que isso. Então ele passou a festa com seus amigos dessa vez, enquanto Will ia trocar as latas de cerveja (e refrigerante de Mike) por novas a maior parte das vezes.

Will não gostava de festas e multidões, mas gostava de passar um tempo com os amigos falando de nada de interessante, com as risadas acentuadas pela bebida. Essa festa foi nos fundos da casa, então eles se sentaram em semicírculo na faixa de concreto antes da grama começar e ele sempre perdia o equilíbrio quando se levantava para pegar mais bebida. Uma vez ele quase caiu em cima de Lucas, então este resolveu ir com ele para garantir que Will ficaria bem.

Lucas jogou as latas numa lixeira enorme que já estava quase cheia. Ao mesmo tempo, Johnson entrou na casa com um menino e olhou para Will por alguns segundos, sem expressão, antes de subir as escadas. Will encostou na pia ao lado de Lucas e disse, de uma vez só para não hesitar:

\- Johnson me disse que é bissexual.

\- Sério? Quando foi isso?

\- Logo depois da festa da Tracey.

Lucas ficou quieto, sem saber se Will queria falar algo.

\- Eu queria te contar, mas não sabia como.

\- Por quê?

\- Não sei. – Ficaram em silêncio. Lucas pegou as latas da geladeira e empilhou ao lado de Will.

\- Foi porque eu também sou bissexual?

\- Não sei. Deve ser. – ele disse, olhando para Lucas. Este não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Abriu uma lata e tomou um gole, entregando a Will.

\- Você gosta do Johnson?

\- Não! – Ele disse, quase cuspindo a cerveja em surpresa. Lucas riu baixinho. Will acabou rindo também. – Ele queria algo comigo, eu acho. Mas eu não quis.

\- Por causa dos mullets? – Perguntou Lucas, sorrindo.

\- Não. Quer dizer, também. Mas ele realmente não faz o meu tipo.

\- E quem faz o seu tipo? O Mike? – Hesitou. Não sabia se deveria perguntar isso, mas era algo que estava na sua cabeça há anos, sinceramente. Desde quando o grupo percebeu a sexualidade de Will.

\- Um pouco. Já fez mais. – Respondeu corado. – Ele também percebia isso?

\- Duvido. Ele já conhecia a El na época. – Sorriu condescendente. Will respirou aliviado.

\- E você? Qual é o seu tipo? – Will perguntou, meio envergonhado, mas ainda assim curioso. Era a primeira vez que falavam do assunto. Mesmo com a bebida que relaxava, ele sentia o coração bater fundo no peito e tremia um pouco.

\- É difícil de falar – Lucas sorriu. Também estava vermelho, e não melhorou com a pergunta de Will.

\- Por quê? Você... você gosta de alguém? – Will não queria parecer aflito como estava com a resposta dessa pergunta, mas queria muito saber.

Lucas acenou que sim com a cabeça, mas não pôde responder. Dustin abriu a porta da cozinha com a elegância de um cara muito bêbado e gritou para todo o andar térreo ouvir, mesmo que Will e Lucas estivessem a poucos metros de distância:

\- Cadê a cerveja? – Logo encontrou a pilha de latas ao lado de Will – Max! Vem me ajudar a pegar as cervejas! – Gritou. Max estava do lado de fora, a menos de um metro dele.

\- Henderson, se você gritar no meu ouvido mais uma vez vou fazer você comer essa porra dessa lata de cerveja! – Cerveja a deixava agressiva. Todos já sabiam disso naquele ponto, então Will e Lucas não se importaram muito.

\- Refri do Mike, eu, você, a El, o Lucas já abriu a dele... Toma, Will – Disse, pegando as latas e entregando algumas a ela e a última a Will. Pronto. Não demorem, vamos brincar de beber toda vez que alguém errar no limbo. Aliás, querem jogar limbo? – Os dois se olharam e acenaram que não com a cabeça – Por isso que vocês são meus melhores amigos. – Piscou e saiu com Max.

Nem Will nem Lucas entenderam muito bem por que Dustin não os forçou a voltar para a festa, mas deixaram isso de lado. Como Lucas teve de dar espaço na cozinha pequena para Dustin passar, se aproximou de Will e não se afastou quando ele foi embora. Will ficou no mesmo lugar, sentindo o perfume de Lucas ao seu lado e o calor do seu corpo, sem realmente tocá-lo.

\- Voltando ao assunto – Lucas ficou nervoso subitamente e limpou a garganta – Eu tô gostando de alguém, sim. – Tomou um gole e olhou para a lata, logo em seguida criando coragem para encarar Will nos olhos. Os dois estavam vermelhos. – De um garoto.

O coração de Will começou a bater mais forte e ele pouco conseguia processar o que acontecia. Então ouviu a lata de Lucas ser apoiada na pia e percebeu que o rosto dele estava mais perto e na altura do seu. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ele estava muito vermelho, mas tinha a determinação nos olhos que Will sempre admirara, então ele resolveu ser tão corajoso quanto Lucas e segurou o seu rosto com uma mão enquanto o beijava, um pouco mais abruptamente do que o necessário.

Lucas o correspondeu e ele relaxou, soltando uma respiração que não percebeu que prendia. O garoto mais alto segurou a sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto, então Will ajeitou o corpo para ficar de frente para ele. Lucas o segurava com uma firmeza que ele jamais havia sentido antes. Seu cheiro o intoxicava e o deixava leve. Will apoiou uma mão no seu tórax e a outra foi do seu queixo à nuca, fazendo cócegas no seu pescoço e lhe causando arrepios. Lucas lhe dava pequenos selinhos longos, surpreendendo o menino toda vez que se afastava alguns milímetros para se aproximar de novo. Era o primeiro beijo de Will, mas Lucas lhe mostrava o que fazer. Aos poucos, eles começaram a se beijar de língua e então Lucas o abraçou mais forte, ficando mais perto, enquanto Will lhe abraçava pelos ombros.

Foi o barulho da porta abrindo novamente que os afastou, assustados. Apesar disso, Will segurou na barra da camiseta de Lucas como se buscasse apoio para quem quer que os tivesse flagrado.

Eram Mike e Jane.

\- Oi pessoal. – Jane disse, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. É claro que ela já sabia, mesmo que ninguém a tivesse contado. Ela era a sensitiva do grupo.

\- E aí... – Lucas disse, envergonhado. Mike estava com o queixo no chão, olhando de Will a Lucas e vice-versa, e mais surpreso ainda com a cara de paisagem de El.

\- Vem, Mike – ela o puxou mesmo que contra a sua vontade, fazendo ele tropeçar e só a seguir depois de perceber a expressão séria dela. Era possível ouvir a porta da frente da casa se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida.

Will e Lucas se olharam e respiraram aliviados.

Will sorriu. Pela primeira vez, ele se permitiu pensar: eu gosto do Lucas. De verdade.

Lucas sorriu de volta e puxou a mão de Will da sua camiseta para si, o abraçando. Max estava certa.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso! Sinceramente, não pensei que gostaria, mas adorei escrever sob a perspectiva do Will. Me desculpem pelas gírias atuais e por dar maus exemplos com menores de idade bebendo loucamente. Caso não tenha dado pra perceber, eu não entendo o sistema de ensino americano.
> 
> Se você chegou até aqui e gostou ou achou aceitável, por favor, dê um sinal de vida! Qualquer amor pra esse ship já acalma meu coração. Deixem reviews! Meu twitter é niiizu. Meu tumblr não tem nada a ver com Stranger Things, então vou deixar no mistério por aqui.
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem! Beijos!


End file.
